


Old me tight or don't

by Gracefanfics



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Affection, Anxiety, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Abuse Mentioned, alec fight me lightwood, blushy Magnus bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Magnus had centuries of experience. Magnus had 17,000 different lovers. Surely Magnus would know what to do in a healthy relationship. Right?Inspired by this lovely story: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Might turn in to an actual multiple chapter story. Might not.  
> Characters not mine

Alec thought he would be the one with no idea what to do in his relationship with Magnus for all of a week. After all magnus had 17000 times worth of experience and Alec had absolutely none. It became clear very quickly that despite all of magnus’s experience he wasn't sure what to do. Specifically with touch. Because he never ever touched Alec first. And it wasn't that he didn't want to. Alec had seen him reaching for his hand or shoulder or what have you only to turn it into an extravagant gesture at the last second. 

So Alec made the decision. They both couldn't be the hesitant one in this or it wouldn't ever work. And so what if Alec didn't know what he was doing? He knew what he wanted and he was always good at being relied on. So instead of getting caught up in his insecurities of if this was okay or if this was allowed Alec just went for it. Walking next to Magnus? Snatching his hand up before Magnus had a chance to even worry about it. Greetings? Kisses no matter where they were. The clave could go fuck itself. Happy to just be in magnus's presence? Give him a twirl before hugging him. Movie night? Not even asking before pulling his boyfriend into a cuddle pile. 

Alec had hoped that eventually Magnus would relax and start letting himself relax. But if anything Magnus seemed to get more anxious about it. He had hope Magnus would understand. But maybe they actually needed to talk about this. 

And that was when Alec started to panic


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!!!!

What if Magnus didn't actually want this? What if he hadn't wanted all those casual intimate touches? That was the only reason Alec could think of for his boyfriend becoming more nervous around Alec. What if Alec had gotten it wrong? 

“What if he's actually not into me?” Alex asked whoever just entered the room from where he was sitting the the library chair, head in his hands. 

“What are you talking about ?” Jace asked after a long pause. 

“Magnus” 

“I should have known. Come on buddy.” Jace dragged him up off the chair. “We are getting drunk. And then maybe you'll realize what an idiot you are for doubting that Magnus bane could ever not be into you.”  
Alec let jace drag him to the bar. The alcohol did nothin but make his thoughts spiral more.  
/////  
“What if he's just trying to find a nice way to let me go?” Alec asks morosely from on his back from where /clary fray / had just flipped and pinned him to the mat. 

Hesitantly clary got off him and asked “Are you...talking about Magnus?” 

“Yes.” 

“Figured. Jace told me about the drinking last week.” 

“Getting drunk was jace's idea.” 

“Of course it was. But Alec. Have you ever known Magnus to put up with anything he didn't like? If he didn't want you around, you wouldn't be.” 

Surprisely that actually made Alec feel better. Enough that he was actually able to focus on the red heads training. 

But not for long because Magnus did actually put up with a lot he didn't enjoy. And what if Alec was one of those things?  
///////////  
Izzy found Alec banging his head against the institute door after another date with Magnus. Not that he hadn't enjoyed his date. Any time with Magnus was always the highlight of his fucking year. But Alec had made the decision to not reach out this time. Just to see if Magnus would. They had spent the entire date a solid foot from each other the only physical affection shared was the hello and goodbye kiss.  
“Magnus doesn't like to be touched and I have violated every boundary he has and he probably hates me and wants to break up.”  
He told her without any sort of greeting first  
“Are you talking about Magnus?”  
“Who else?”  
“Have you actually asked him about it or are you just overthinking and assuming like always?” Izzy asked  
Alec's silence was telling.  
“You're an idiot.” She told him plainly. “Alec just go talk to him. “  
“We just saw each other if he wanted to talk about it he could have brought it up.” Alec snapped back. Then immediately felt guilty. It wasn't izzy’s fault he was such a fuck up.  
She gave him an unimpressed look and dragged him out the door, heading towards Magnus’s loft.  
////////  
“He hates me.” Magnus moaned to coach. Catariana sat on the arm and patted his head. “The shadow hunter boy adores you. Stop whining.”  
“He didn't touch me at all during our date. He's already gotten tired of me. I was even extra careful not to be too much this time and everything!”  
“Well.” Izzy said. Announcing their arrival. “Looks like both of you are idiots. “  
Magnus squawked and rolled off the couch at the interruption. Alec pressed a hand to his face to hid the smile. Magnus was adorable when he pouted.  
“Hi cat! “ izzy continued as if nothing happened. “Want to get coffee while these idiots figure out that they're both head of heals in love with each other?”  
Catarina checked her watch before sighing. “Why not? I have 20 minutes before I need to be back at the hospital. Magnus I'm off. “  
And then, they were alone.”


End file.
